


Trust in Me

by WolfyFurSins



Series: Taming of the Shrew [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Intimacy, Relaxing, Vaginal Fingering, implied rape, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis is quite jumpy when it comes to loud noises. Therefore, during a thunderstorm, she seeks refuge within Jasper's room where she can feel safe and secure.





	Trust in Me

Rough plicks of rain hit against the roof and a loud bang of thunder echoed outside. The entire abode lit up shortly after, causing Lapis to shiver and simply remain closer to herself as she sat on the couch. She frowned a bit, staring out the window and watching the rain hit against the window. She practically screamed when a loose branch had came falling down and hit the patio window. Fuck this. Thunderstorms were shitty and scary. Especially after being in an abusive relationship, any loud noise made her jump… though, she had been scared of thunderstorms ever since she was a kid. Thus, the woman got up and she decided to rush toward Jasper’s bedroom. She quietly opened the door, flinching once noticing a light.

Jasper had been in bed on her phone, simply scrolling through her medias. She adjusted her gaze once the door opened, noticing Lapis. She sat up a bit and laid her phone aside as she smiled softly. Somewhat, she had been expecting Lapis. As she fixed her baggy shirt, she patted beside her once again.

“Yeah. I don’t like thunder either. It’s shitty but kinda pretty. Come on,” she cooed and gestured Lapis to come sit with her. Once the blue gem clambered into bed, Jasper adjusted the blankets over her lap before she smiled softly. 

“Do you wanna cuddle?”

“Cuddle?” Lapis choked out.

“Yeah. I won’t hurt you, Lapis. I don’t want to. You’re a sweet girl… and honestly, I wouldn’t mind snuggling with you.”

Lapis pursed her lips at the compliment and she grunted. Her? Sweet? As if.

“... let’s cuddle,” she murmured.

As Lapis laid down as well as Jasper, the two faced each other for a moment. Lapis felt her face burning hot as she adjusted her gaze toward Jasper’s cleavage. The only thing she noticed within the dim room was Jasper’s shirt hanging down to show a bit of her breasts. Looking back up to Jasper, she wiggled closer and nervously smiled. 

“And how are we gonna do this if your melons are in the way?”

“Just put your head there. I don’t care.”

“So now you want me in your bed to bang?”

“I mean- not unless you want to…” Jasper nervously laughed afterward.

Continuing to stare at the other woman, Lapis bit her lip and she sheepishly laid her head down against Jasper’s boobs. Soft. Squishy. Pillows. She eventually looked back up toward Jasper, smiling a bit more at her.

“I… I never had sex. Consensual sex… so show me. Show me what it’s like. Please,” she murmured softly.

Jasper gently nodded and she leaned forward to gently kiss Lapis’ forehead. 

“And it’s okay for me to touch you, right?”

“Right.”

“Safe word… we need one. What about… aqua?”

“Sounds good to me,” Lapis murmured before she finally sat up. With that, she stared at Jasper for a bit longer before scooting closer to her.

Jasper sat up as well, gesturing Lapis to remove her pants. 

“It’ll be a quick thing but it’ll be fun. Just something to test the waters,” she cooed with Lapis’ nod. 

Watching Lapis remove her pants, she smiled just a bit more and beckoned Lapis back in her lap. Noticing that the other was nervous, Jasper gently leaned forward to kiss her shoulder and place a hand by Lapis’ leg.

“If you want me to stop, you know the safeword.”

“Mhm..” 

With that, Jasper finally slipped her hand between Lapis’ thighs as she spread her legs. A quiet sigh of relief escaped the lithe frame of Lapis as she leaned back against Jasper a bit more, gently gripping onto the sheets. Her body tensed once she felt a thumb against her clit before she shakily breathed out afterward. Settling down and relaxing, she pressed closer toward Jasper and held onto the sheets a bit tighter.

“Are you ready?”

“Mhm..”

Finally, Jasper slid her fingers down toward Lapis’ slit and she slowly slipped one in. She made sure Lapis was comfortable and adjusted before she started to gently thrust the digit in and out. Rather slowly and gently, she inserted another finger only to probe a soft moan from Lapis. Smiling a bit at the soft moan, Jasper continued to softly thrust her fingers into Lapis. Eventually, the gentle moan grew louder.

The small woman continued to gently rock her hips against Jasper’s hand, shivering once she felt Jasper’s thumb rolling over her clit. Her head tilted back as she pressed against Jasper’s breasts, trying to refrain from moaning. However, she couldn't. She whimpered softly and closed her eyes as she lifted her head a bit 

“Jasperr… aahhn… i’m gonna…” she breathily whined. 

“It’s okay.. cum for me.”

“Jasper…” Lapis breathily whimpered. Gently moaning once again, she tightly gripped the sheets as she kept her leg up a bit. No longer hesitating, she finally clenched around Jasper’s fingers when they curled around her g-spot. Softly moaning, she started to rock her hips and milk out the rest of her orgasm, eventually slumping back against Jasper once she was finished. Letting out a shaky sigh, she slowly opened her eyes and shivered once Jasper pulled her fingers out.

Cleaning off her digits, the woman looked down toward Lapis and she leaned forward to softly kiss her afterward.

“Ew..”

“Ew?”

“You licked your fingers off then you kissed me.”

“So no cum kisses?”

“Definitely not,” Lapis scoffed tiredly.

Another bit of thunder rumbled through the abode but Lapis didn’t care. She simply basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, her breathing soft and gentle as she remained against the vitiligo woman. For now, she would just relax… and maybe one day, she could easily establish a relationship with Jasper.


End file.
